


Writhe

by crowleysdemonknight (katillac25)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Pegging, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/crowleysdemonknight
Summary: Castiel wakes to find himself in quite the predicament...





	

Castiel moved to pull his arms in close to his chest, as he stirred from sleep. But as he tried to bring his arms in, he felt a strange sensation. His eyes flew open, glancing down to his ankles which were cuffed to the bedposts. His wrists were in a similar situation above him. Castiel attempted to teleport out of them, but something was wrong.

"Having some trouble, angel?" Y/N purred, standing at the other side of her room.

Castiel looked quickly in the direction of her voice. She looked smug. "Y/N, what is the meaning of these restraints?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes at her.

"These restraints," she began as she sauntered towards him, "are quite special. I may have made a special trip to visit Sam and Dean. After telling them my plan, Dean very willingly handed these restraints over to me." Y/N drank in his naked form, humming excitedly.

"They're angel cuffs aren't they?" he questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Correct!" she exclaimed, moving to straddle him. She threw off her tank top to reveal a black, lacy corset. "What do you think?" Y/N rubbed her hands up and down his chest.

Castiel’s breath hitched when she removed her tank top, the lace covering just enough to make his imagination wander. "I think it definitely suits you," he replied, his hips already bucking and grinding against her.

"Thank you, angel. So, how would you like to start? I have plenty of plans for you, but I thought I'd take your opinion into consideration as well," she said, laughing softly at his attempts to gain friction.

"I'll start any way you ask me to," he replied, his voice deep and husky. "I want to know what this plot entails."

"I like the sound of that, but I'm afraid the details will remain confidential until they are being enacted. Sorry to put you in the dark, angel, but I'm going to love seeing your reaction to all the surprises that await you," Y/N purred, standing up to kick off her panties. She moved forward to straddle his face. "I think this will be a lovely way to start, don't you?"

Castiel couldn't contain himself, humming in agreement as he buried his tongue in her already slick folds. His nose nudged at her clit as he tried his hardest to drink in every drop of her. He furrowed his brow as he pulled as his restraints, wanting desperately to use his hands.

Y/N gasped as he enthusiastically went to work on her. She laughed wickedly as she saw him pull at the restraints. "Oh, I love seeing you fight against your bonds, Castiel," she moaned, grabbing his hair roughly. "You do have such a clever tongue, angel."

Castiel brought his tongue up to her clit, flicking it gently before sucking it into his mouth. His hands were in fists. He wanted them to be roaming her soft, silky skin, but he knew he was stuck where he was. His cock was already hard and leaking, ready to be inside her.

Y/N bucked her hips against him as she felt herself getting close. "Yes! Oh fuck, that's so good. Make me come, Castiel!" she panted.

He paused. "Come for me, Y/N. I want to taste all of you," he growled, pulling harder against the restraints.

Y/N pushed him hard against herself. "Oh you'll taste me, angel. I wouldn't have it any other way," she panted, grinding against him. Y/N gasped uncontrollably as she felt herself coming. "Castiel!"

Castiel gave it everything he could, swirling his tongue frantically against her. Hearing her call his name was nearly sending him over the edge.

Y/N gasped, trembling and holding him firmly against her as she rode out the orgasm. She let out a long breath before laughing softly. "You are so good at that, angel."

Castiel licked her folds clean, relishing in the sweet taste. "I try my best, Y/N," he said with a smirk, licking one last broad stripe up her center.

Y/N eyed him carefully as she slid her way down his chest, her core now resting just inches away from his throbbing length. She smiled at him playfully, rubbing herself against him.

Castiel hissed at her touch, the feeling almost too much for him to handle. He longed to be inside of her, but he knew she wouldn't let him off that easily. She wanted him to beg.

"Y/N..." he whispered, desperately.

"Need something, angel?" she teased, moving her hand down to touch herself. "You don't mind if I have some fun without you, do you?"

He groaned, watching her play with herself. He wanted so desperately to touch her in any way, to be inside her. "No. N-Not at all," he lied.

"You're a terrible liar, Castiel," she smirked, grabbing behind her to grip his aching cock.

Castiel moaned at the contact, his hips rising to meet her touch. He couldn't deny her words. He had always been an awful liar.

"Y/N, please?" he begged, breaking his silence.

Y/N laughed, releasing her grip to lean off the bed and grab his necktie from the ground. She looped it around his head and pulled as it landed around his neck.

"Sorry, angel. As adorable as your begging is, this is for my enjoyment."

Castiel fell silent, watching her move and work meticulously around him. He eyed her suspiciously as she looped the tie around his neck.

"I'm going to do something a little different this time, and I've taken all of the necessary precautions. Alright?" she explained, giving him a genuine look of concern.

"I trust you, Y/N," he said seriously. He knew she would never do anything to put either of them in harms way. "What is it you have planned?" he asked, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile.

Y/N reached for a bottle on the floor and poured some of the liquid into her hand. "You'll see," she grinned widely, grabbing his length and spreading the liquid. She poured another amount onto her fingers and prepared herself. "I haven't done this in a while, so go easy on me at first."

"I'll go easy on you," Castiel repeated, nodding his head gently. He didn't know what she had in store for him. The cool liquid she spread on him caused his length to twitch in her hand. Whatever it was, he was sure he was ready.

Y/N lifted up on her knees, guiding him slowly into her rear. Her body trembled as he was finally buried to the hilt. She whimpered uncontrollably as the sensation drove her mad.

"C-Castiel... oh fuck."

Castiel had never experienced such a sensation, Her tightness was making him lose his mind. "Y/N, it’s… it’s so tight," he admitted. He let her adjust to him before he carefully and slowly began swiveling his hips.

Y/N raked her nails down his chest, gasping as his hips moved. She slowly rocked back and forth onto him. "Castiel," she whimpered. "It f-feels so good."

"Yeah? You like that, Y/N?" he asked gently, his hips beginning to thrust gently upwards. He loved watching her rock her hips back and forth onto him, her nails raking down his chest.

"Oh fuck..." she panted, finally adjusting to him and increasing her speed. "Oh I love it, angel. I bet you'd love to have you hands on me right now, but I guess you'll have to settle for having my ass," she moaned, biting her lip.

"I think I can handle that," Castiel groaned as his thrusts grew faster. "It feels so amazing, Y/N. I love watching you," he moaned. His words came pouring out of him. He couldn't control it.

Y/N rocked in time against his thrusts, her hands now pressed against his chest for balance.

"Oh I bet you do, angel. I bet you can't wait to come in my ass," she moaned, biting her lip to stifle the noises escaping her.

Castiel groaned, his voice now deep and raspy. He rocked his hips, his wrists pulling at the restraints from the sheer effort he was putting out. He wanted Y/N to call out his name.

"That's it, angel," she purred. "Oh fuck, Castiel!" Y/N rocked against him as fast as she could. She could see how close he was.

Castiel began to twitch inside of her, his hips bucking involuntarily to meet her grinding hips. "Y/N... I'm... I'm so close," he groaned loudly. "I'm going to come."

Y/N quickly moved forward on his chest, his throbbing cock sliding out, before he had the chance to finish.

"Not right now you're not," she laughed evilly, enjoying the anguish on his face.

Castiel's face fell, his cock throbbing and aching with need. He sighed, his eyes shutting for a moment as he realized the true torture was beginning.

"Is my angel pouting?" Y/N smirked, reaching back to lightly stroke him. "You should've known better, Castiel."

He opened his eyes, staring into hers for a moment. “I think this is the best kind of torture I've ever endured," he replied with a smirk.

Y/N grinned widely, grabbing the bottle again. "I'm glad you think so, Castiel. I've got just a couple more tricks up my sleeve for you."

She moved off of him to stand. She grabbed a wipe and cleaned him off thoroughly before moving towards the foot of the bed. She slowly crawled between his legs, resting her head on his hips.

Castiel watched as she cleaned him off, her hand stroking him gently as she did so. Any touch at this point left him aching. He needed more. Castiel bit his lip, watching Y/N as she crawled up between his legs, her head resting on his hips. She looked beautiful. He wanted to reach down and stroke her cheek, but he knew it was pointless to even try.

Y/N covered her fingers in the liquid, giving him a serious look. "It might be best, at this point, to have a safeword for you. What'll it be, angel?"

Castiel thought for a moment before his blue eyes glanced towards her. "The safe word is halo," he replied, watching as she covered her fingers in the slippery liquid.

"Good boy," she whispered, taking him into her mouth. Y/N bobbed a bit before rubbing the liquid against his entrance in slow circles.

Castiel moaned as she took him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down at the perfect pace. It was then that he felt her fingers, rubbing slow circles against his entrance. His eyes opened wide for a moment, unsure of what to think before he began to realize, he was enjoying it. He hummed with pleasure as she continued her work.

Y/N gave a muffled laugh, watching his reaction. She added more to her fingers before slowly entering him with one. She kept her eyes on him, searching carefully for any sign of distress.

Castiel shut his eyes as one finger entered him. It was an odd sensation, being stretched and filled. It wasn’t painful but burned in a pleasurable way. He moaned quietly from all the sensations that were flooding over him.

Y/N pumped in and out of him slowly, adding a second finger to scissor inside him. She released his length, taking in a breath. "Is everything alright, angel?"

"Everything is..." Castiel paused, relishing in the new feelings he was experiencing, "perfect... Y/N. It's just new and different... but I like it.”

"Good!" Y/N cheered. "I'm just getting you loosened a bit for my next plan."

"Your... your next plan?" Castiel asked, a little hesitantly. He had no idea what she had in store for him, but he was taking it all in, one step at a time.

"Don't worry, Castiel," she encouraged, placed her other hand on his chest. "I'll take care of you, angel."

"I know you will, Y/N. I trust you," he replied. He found himself moving in time with her fingers, as she scissored them inside. He was beginning to crave the sensation that was washing over him.

"This may be a little overwhelming for you, since you're new at this, but I will most certainly enjoy it," she purred, crooking her fingers to graze his prostate.

Castiel arched suddenly, a sudden rush of fire burning in his veins. "Y/N!" he yelped, rocking desperately against her.

"Oh, does someone like that?" she teased, grazing past it with added pressure. "I love it when you’re vocal, Castiel."

He moaned frantically, failing to keep himself silent. "Please, Y/N!," he exclaimed, his hips thrust quicker with her fingers.

Y/N removed her fingers, trying to control her laughter as she gazed upon his face.

"Sorry, angel. Time to be moving on to the last trick I have for you."

Castiel whined at the loss but wondered what she had been preparing for him. He watched her, moving about the room as she collected herself.

"What is the last stage?" he asked carefully.

Y/N grinned from ear to ear as he spoke. She quickly adjusted the belt around her waist and legs before turning to face him.

"Let's call it," she started, positioning herself on her knees and between his legs, "losing your last virginity."

Castiel’s eyes widened as she spoke. He was nervous, there was no denying that. His hands grasped desperately at the restraints..

"If it's anything like your fingers, I think I’m ready," he admitted.

"It's similar, but this," she began, apply more liquid to the strap-on and his entrance, "will create alot more pressure. If you feel any pain, let me know. I want this to be a good first experience for you."

"I will let you know, Y/N," he said, his breath hitching as she rubbed the liquid on his entrance. "I'm... I'm ready."

Y/N gave him a quick nod before pushing the tip in. Her eyes were focused on his face, looking for signs of discomfort as she pushed further in.

Castiel wasn't sure at first, his eyes going wide as he adjusted to the width of the device, but she took it slow and made it easy on him. It was more of a stretch than he had anticipated, but he he took deep breaths to keep himself relaxed. When she was buried to the hilt, they both paused letting him adjust completely.

"I won't move until you're ready, Castiel," she assured him, gripping his cock in one hand while the other stroked across his stomach.

He moaned as her hand stroked him. He gave a nod as he encouraged her to begin moving, his hands pulling tightly at the restraints.

"Y/N..." he sighed contently.

Y/N pulled back her hips and gave him a slow, shallow thrust.

"Does that feel alright, angel?"

She had been right. The pressure was far more intense. Her slow thrust gave him time to adjust to the sensations that he would be feeling. His cock twitched in her hand as if to answer for him.

"It… It feels good," he assured her, his eyes closing as he relished in the moment of her being in control.

Y/N set a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out of him while firmly stroking his cock.

"So responsive," she smirked, reveling as his cock twitched in her hand. "I hope there's more of that to come."

He moaned loudly as she set her pace, thrusting in and out of him slowly. He felt as if he was already being pushed to the edge. His cock twitched again as her thrusts became sharper.

"Y/N, it feels s-so good," he almost yelled.

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear," she growled, using her vacant hand to grip the tie around his neck and pulling hard. Y/N picked up her pace, adding more power behind her thrusts. "Your sounds are driving me crazy, angel."

He moaned continuously as she thrust harder into him. "Please, please don't stop!" he yelled, gasping as he felt the tie tighten around his neck.

"That's my good boy. I love it when you beg," she purred, now slamming into him with full force. "You're so beautiful like this."

Y/N marveled at him. She loved just how wrecked and desperate he looked.

Castiel looked to Y/N. "So good… I need more," he growled as he watched her continuing to pound into him. "I-I think I'm getting close, Y/N."

Y/N couldn't hold back the moan that accompanied his words. "Is my angel going to come for me?" she growled, gripping him even tighter. "I want to hear you beg for it."

"Please, Y/N! Let me come. Can I come?" he yelled, begging for permission.

"That's it, angel. You're so good," she praised, stroking him roughly. "Come for me, Castiel. I want you to come so hard."

Within seconds of her permission, he was coming, his stomach and Y/N's hand now covered with release. Castiel moaned for what felt like an eternity as he slowly came down from his orgasm.

Y/N pulled out of him gently to stand, removing the belt and quickly unlocking the cuffs. She laid on the bed beside him, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey," she whispered. "Are you alright?"

Castiel couldn't deny, he was happy to be released from the cuffs. His arms moved to wrap around Y/N as she joined him on the bed.

"I'm wonderful, Y/N. You were perfect," he said, a smile spreading across his face. "How are you?"

"I am... one hundred percent satisfied," she sighed, snuggling against him. "You did quite well for your first time."

"Did I?" he asked, glancing down to her. "Well, you did wonderful with handling me and everything. I must say... you've opened my eyes, Y/N."

Y/N giggled, burying her face in his neck. "I seem to have a knack for that."

"You really do, Y/N," Castiel replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, angel," she whispered, tilting her head up to meet his lips. "So does this mean I have permission to fuck you whenever I please?"

Castiel growled, pulling her in closer. "Any time you wish."


End file.
